


Silent Forgiveness

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow/Hope - During their stay at his home, Hope wants to apologize for almost killing Snow and he tries everything to make the injured man feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a respone of the FFXIII Kink Meme on Livejournal:
> 
> 4/5/2010
> 
> Snow/Hope - During their stay at his home, Hope wants to apologize for almost killing Snow and he tries everything to make the injured man feel good.
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoy this one-shot. This is my first sex-fic and I would really like feedback :D
> 
> I started writing this in August of 2010 and finished in January 2011 - yeah, I took a lengthy break.

The silence was odd; usually when Hope was lying in bed at night, those days before the Bodhum purge, there was nothing but noise - the feint, but constant, noise of Palumpolum nightlife. Lying in bed now, it was easy to become distracted. Thoughts of the last few days danced in his mind like a succumbs of the Vile Peaks. Mere hours ago, Snow had carried him to safety, and he had tried to return the favor, but failed. He had tried to save Snow from PSICOM's annihilator, but he would have surely failed but for the help of Fang and Lightning.

Snow was hurt because of him, because of his rash action. And he knew better than anyone that you can't change the past.

Now, lying there in a forest green T-shirt and plain white underwear (boxershorts, it is necessary to point out), he growled, frustrated and stood to go to the window of his room that overlooked the city. He slipped a finger around the shades and peeked out - the night was empty. The city was devoid of life due to PSICOM's forced evacuation. Hope tugged his hand back angrily, and the shades closed; thanks to PSICOM, he couldn't even look out of his own window without fear of being spotted.

He had been mulling the idea over for a while; it was time to act on it. He can't change the past, but the present is as ductile as the emotions roaring within him. The problem with the present is: you only get one chance.

He slipped out of his room quietly, gliding down the hallway, silently, like a phantom; he reached the room where Snow was sleeping and peaked in through the cracked open door, making sure neither Lightning or Fang were in there watching over him or mending his bandages, or, perhaps, even doing with the man what he planned to do. He inched the door open quietly, slipping in, then returned the door to its former, ever-so-slightly ajar state.

Hope tip-toed over to the bed, a large bed large enough to hold two occupants with room to spare, then crawled gently over the fluffy, cloud-like covers to Snow. He crawled to Snow's left side, then stopped, shins under him against the bed coverings and his bottom resting on his heels. He reached out an arm, placing it on Snow's chest, feeling around gently, like a ghost, not wanting to wake the man in this compromising action, not wanting the man to recognize his intentions until he was brave enough to reveal them. After a few moments, his touch stiffened and he shook the man, and whispered, "Snow. Wake up."

Snow woke groggily, muttering indecently loud "Huhs?" and "Whats?" for a house full of tired, sleeping l'Cie.

"Shhh . . . I . . . uhhh . . . I wanted to talk," Hope whispered lamely.

Getting the hint, Snow whispered, "About what?"

They were eye-to-eye now, Hope still resting on his knees with his feet supporting his rear while Snow was sitting up straight, bare chest now even more enticing.

"How are you feeling?" Hope inquired. "Your chest?" He stared and barely smothered a smile; what better excuse was there to stare at a man's bare chest than pretending to worry about his injuries. "Let me see," he said, then reached out, feeling gently along the bandaged wound. It felt nice to touch a conscious, heavily breathing man.

"It hurts a little," Snow said at feeling the applied pressure. He gave Hope a goofy grin.

Hope smiled back, a pink blush spreading across his face. "Can I do anything to make you fell better?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Snow said flippantly.

Coward, his mind hissed at his weakness. Then, bravely, he did what he never thought he would do to a man, much less one so much older than he. He placed his hand on the man's thigh, dark pants being the only thing preventing him from savoring the feel of coveted flesh.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that I can do to make you feel good?" Hope asked, sweetly; a manipulative, almost begging, smile.

It went over Snow's head. "I'm fine. You can go back to bed."

Hope crawled closer. Is he really this . . . stupid? He better be happy that I just want to touch it.

He trailed his hand up slowly along the man's leg before freezing at his crotch. He looked up at the man, a sly smile lighting his face. "I said . . . is there anything I can do to make you feel good?

"What!" Snow hissed. "Do you know exactly what it is you're offering? I . . ." then he moaned as Hope's hand slipped past his waistband and lightly gripped his partially erect dick.

"Mmmmhhhhh," Snow moaned as the boy stroked his stiffening erection. "Kid . . ." he moaned, trying to get Hope's attention, but the boy was staring intently at his jacking hand. Snow growled at the teen's ignoring of him, then reached out, grabbing Hope by the hair, yanking his head towards the larger man so that their eyes met.

"Do you know what the fuck you're doing!" Snow asked.

Hope nodded, slight fear filling his features, then said: "I want you cock."

"How far are you willing to go?" Snow asked sharply, but slowly, after mulling the thought around in his mind for a bit.

"Do you want to suck it?" Hope nodded.

"Swallow?" A slow but certain nod followed.

"Do you want to whimper under me as I fuck that tight little ass?"

Fear and excitement were nearly ready to burst from the small vessel that was Hope's body. He couldn't make himself nod, so he just liked his lips.

Snow nodded, a smirk on his lips. He reached down and his belt popped off easily, then pulled down his zipper, showing the large bulge in his underwear that Hope was currently playing with.

"Take 'em off," Snow said, indicating the underwear.

Hope snatched down the waistband, revealing the blonde's manhood. It was big; Hope new that from his handjob, but seeing it . . . that was different.

 _Ow_ , Hope thought. This was going to be . . . interesting.

Hope wrapped both of his hands around it – one just couldn't do it. Snow moaned as Hope gently moved his grip up and down; gently, Hope reached down to touch Snow's balls. Snow moaned again and a small amount of pre-cum appeared at the slit.

Hope let go, then got closer, licking the fluid off, enjoying the flavor of the new salty liquid.

"Oh, yeah!" Snow moaned as Hope started to work some of it into his mouth; beautiful, warm lips enshrouded him as the boy's tongue flicked and swirled around him. It felt great, it having been a while, well before Serah. He loved the way Hope's pretty lips were constantly gliding up and down the same inch or three and how his tongue was constantly sliding around the part within.

"Good boy," Snow said, reaching out his palm to push Hope's head down just a little further.

It was a little more than Hope could take and he pulled off, licking his lips. Hope looked at Snow, blinking, and Snow was hit with how young Hope was. He would need to be careful.

Snow kicked off his pants and underclothes and was naked; then, it was Hope's turn.

He looked at the blushing boy and saw a decently sized bump protruding from beneath the bottom of his shirt. "Come 'ere," Snow muttered, gathering the boy into his arms. Hope let out a moan when Snow pulled him forward, his underwear-covered cock brushing against the man's chest.

There was a breathless, dazzled look on Hope's face, and they were close enough as if to kiss - they didn't. Snow spread his legs and threw Hope down roughly onto the bed between them; by the time Hope had regained his breath, his underwear were off.

He felt exposed. He was naked from the waist down and his shirt covered down to only a small portion of his pubic hair. And . . . there was a hungry man staring down at him.

Snow wrapped a hand around Hope's dick and roughly jacked it several times before he game new instructions: "Pull you knees back near your head."

Hope did so with little effort thanks to his strengthened muscles gained from his l'Cie training. Snow grinned at the sight: ass, cock and balls, all his. "Spread your ass."

Hope did so, reaching under himself to spread the cheeks. Snow couldn't be harder, and he reached forward to rub a finger against Hope's hole, whom gave a slight wince at the contact.

"Nice," Snow murmured, then he applied some of Hope's left over saliva from his dick, the last gag having left it dripping with it, to Hope's hole; Hope pulled his legs back further to allow the older man better access to him.

Hope whimpered and slight fear enshrouded his features, scared of those large fingers that would penetrate his body. Those fingers were circling on his muscle, loosening it for penetration and pleasure; loosening him to fill him with the man's large tool.

Snow slipped the first finger in and Hope let out a shocked almost pained, but not, gasp. It didn't hurt in any extreme way, but it stung.

Hope felt him moving around inside of him, gently feeling around while loosening him; Hope moaned oddly when Snow's finger brushed against a certain spot.

Then he cried out as Snow wiggled in another finger. Hope whimpered and let out a slightly pained moan as Snow made his fingers work together to open him up. Hope let something out between a squeal and a gasp for air when Snow pushed in deeper.

"Feeling good?" Snow asked with a smirk. Hope grunted, ignoring him, while wiggling his lower half.

Hope moaned and then squeaked slightly as Snow pushed against a spot that was distinctly pleasurable. He moaned as he rotated his hips attempting to stimulate his body on Snow's fingers.

He winced as Snow spread his fingers within him, loosening him for further penetration. Hope then let out a long drawn out crying moan of pleasure as Snow pulled his fingers out. He supplied his own spit this time before roughly re-inserting them. Hope gasped, crying out at the rapid intrusion.

"Yeah, you're almost ready," Snow muttered as he started to move his fingers in a circular motion within his ass – the final bit of loosening before it would be invaded by a massive cock. To Hope, the circular motion was a warm and tingly sensation that created butterflies in his stomach.

Snow pulled out then leaned over Hope's body, "Wrap your legs around me," he said, picking the boy up as Hope did so, then turned around, lying Hope down on his pillow. Hope resumed the position of knees near his head, everything open and ready for Snow.

Hope jerked and threw his head back in ecstasy as Snow's cock landed against his hole; then Snow picked it up by the tip and let go, gravity smashing the head of the large dick against Hope's opening. Snow did this repeatedly, teasing the both of them as he leaked pre-cum over the hole – any additional lubricant would help.

"I think we're about ready," Snow growled, and Hope felt the massive size of the head push in; Hope was suddenly made aware of the slippery, thin, sticky fluid that facilitated its passage.

They both grunted as Snow's cock pushed into Hope, his tightness making it a rather slow process. Hope cried out as Snow reached his spot, then Snow pulled out half way before reinserting his manhood deep into the boy.

Hope was continually crying out quietly while Snow was constantly grunting as he thrust. "Shhh, be quiet," Snow demanded in a whisper, picking up the boy's discarded underwear and inserting it into the younger's mouth. Then, he thrust in hard and deep, grunting. "Yeah! You like that?" he hissed into the teen's ear as he trembled under him.

Now, with the gag in his mouth, Hope needn't hold back his moans or his emotions.

Snow groaned and fucked him all the harder as he watched the boy groan and moan and twist like and animal, not holding back a thing.

Snow pulled back until his cock was barely in the boy, the thrust hard, all the way. Hope cryed out through his gag, and arched his body.

In the meanwhile, Snow fell back to sit upon his butt with Hope now in his lap riding his cock.

 _Oh, gods!_ This feels good! Hope thought as gravity slid his body down the cock.

"Yeah, bitch!" Snow groaned as his entire length was buried into the boy sitting in his lap, legs around his waist. "You're so soft and warm . . ." he said, gripping Hope's ass in his hands and slowly lifting him up, savoring the warm grip of the boy's muscles traveling up his cock.

Hope squealed as his cock brushed against the man's stomach, enjoying the combination of stimuli.

"You like that, don't you Hope? You like that big cock in you so bad that you're as hard as I am," Snow bragged as he felt a small amount of Hope's warm, sticky pre-cum rub onto him.

Then he dropped Hope and the both were filled with pleasure as the boy slid down the large manhood and he was filled completely.

Snow pulled them together so that their stomach and chest were mashed together with Snow's dick buried only half way within the boy. They were close enough to kiss – to kiss and love eachother while Snow rocked them both to orgasm. Hope reached up to kiss Snow – through the gag, hoping that Snow would remove the gag with his teeth - but then Snow released Hope from his grip, and he fell, sliding down Snow's cock until he was at the base, pubic hair tickling his bottom. Hope moaned, loudly, and then removed the underwear; he could take it anymore. He started rotating his hips wildly while slowly moving them up and down. _Fuck kissing_. He thought. _I'm cumming now!_

"Ohhh – yeah! Snow . . . I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Hope moaned into Snow's neck. He cried out as he came onto the older man's stomach.

"Yeah. You liked that, didn't you, you little bitch!" Snow stated as he picked Hope up, who was still catching his breath, off of his cock and threw him on his back onto the bed beside him.

"Nice," Snow murmured. He swiped up a bit of Hope's cum from his chest onto his fingers then offered his hand out. "Eat it," he suggested.

Hope leaned up so that his face was near Snow's hand, then he flicked out his tongue to taste it, before licking it all up and Snow's finger's clean; thankfully it was not the hand he was fingered with. He made a face at the odd flavor and the texture was nothing pleasant, but he swallowed it all.

"Hot," Snow said. "Roll onto your stomach."

Hope followed the order, rolling over to show his tight ass.

Snow leaned over and kissed the bottom of Hope's back, then pulled back in order to spread the cheeks of his ass to spy the tight pink hole that he's enjoyed so much and still needs to finish off.

Snow placed his still hard erection on the opening, then pushed, hard, ensheathing himself within Hope in one quick movement. Hope moaned with a slight bit of a sob mixed in.

Snow pulled out and repeated the motion, and grabbed Hope's hair, gently pressing his face against the sheet to keep the loudness of his noises quiet. He pulled out and thrust in repeatedly, hard, using his grip on Hope's hair and gravity to pound him.

"Fuck yeak, fuck, fuck, fuck," Snow cried as he came in Hope's ass. Hope squirmed as hot sticky fluid filled him and the large cock withdrew.

"Nice," Snow stated as he viewed his work, his cum dripping out of the boy's opening.

After of few moments, Hope sat up and spoke. "Thanks Snow," he said while gathering his clothes.

"Don't worry about it," Snow replied, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "We should do it again sometime."

 _Idiot_. Hope thought as he was putting on his underwear. _My thanks wasn't for the sex. It was the sex_.

"Bye," he muttered as he was putting his T-shirt on and headed for the door.

"You okay kid?" Snow asked, noticing Hope's odd walk. Then he chuckled, "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

"No," Hope answered dryly, just plainly annoyed. "It's just sticky."

Snow laughed, then became serious. "That was brave of you. You know? Getting what you wanted like that."

"Yeah, sure," Hope replied. _You really are an idiot. Well, at least he thinks I'm brave . . . one good thing came out of this_.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 3037.
> 
> I'm impressed with myself. I feel that I turned a PWP story into a porn story with a little plot :D
> 
> Some things that I wanted to accomplish with this story:
> 
> 1.) First, and most importantly, Snow is an idiot. He can't read other people; or, at least that's how I view him. I think that it is important that he doesn't realize what just happened, and that Hope realizes that Snow doesn't realize.
> 
> 2.) I feel that Hope wants to feel brave. I think that early on in the game, this is one of his main goals. And Snow, no matter how much of an idiot he is, can see that.
> 
> Tell me how I did :D If you enjoyed, watch out for my story Apotheosis!
> 
> Here's what I'll tell you: It involves a love triangle AND a master plan of Barthandelus.
> 
> It will be a full length story that may appear tomorrow (yeah, right lol) or in the next few months! I'm uber excited for it! Keep on the look out!


End file.
